Parabatai à jamais
by Albion-Pendragon
Summary: Kayleen est une fille effacée, ignorée et brisée. Gemma est quelqu'un de sur et fière. Elles sont l'opposé de l'autre et pourtant, elles sont les meilleures amies du monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction est créée à partir de l'univers de TMI mais avec des personnages inventés se mêlant aux personnages existants. Elle me plaisait tellement que j'ai eu envie de la partager avec plus de monde que juste ceux qui m'ont aider à créer le personnage de Kayleen. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.**

* * *

Present day

Debout au centre du cercle, Kayleen chercha encore à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. La jeune fille face à elle était son opposé total. Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Rien. Et pourtant… C'était cette même fille qui l'avait sauvée plusieurs mois plus tôt.

* * *

Flashback

Sebastian s'effondra sur le sol, immobile, le dos en sang. Un cri qu'elle n'entendit même pas franchit les lèvres de Kayleen, tandis que Billy la retenait sans trop de peine. Un flot de larmes roula sur ses joues, bien que le jeune homme l'ait brisée. Quelques heures plus tôt à peine, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était servi d'elle, qu'il avait joué avec ses sentiments afin de la retourner contre son camp. Et il l'avait fait en confirmant devant elle ce que Jace lui avait déjà annoncer mais qu'elle avait refusé de croire… Il avait embrassé une autre fille. Il avait embrassé Louise. Kayleen n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Elle lui avait tout donné… Son cœur, son âme, sa loyauté, sa confiance… Son corps… Et lui n'avait fait que jouer, la torturant physiquement –pour son plus grand plaisir, elle avait honte de se l'avouer- lui mentant sans remord. Mais malgré tout cela, malgré sa trahison envers elle, malgré tout… Elle l'aimait. Ses sentiments pour lui était réel et le voir mort, en cet instant… C'était pire que tout. Ses beaux cheveux blanc étaient tachés de sang, son corps blessé, marqué des coups de lame porté par Jace. Ce dernier avait déjà disparu, laissant a ses amis le soin de s'occuper d'elle. Une partie était sur le champ de bataille, en train de contrer l'invasion de démon. Mais comme toujours, et d'autant plus une fois que sa trahison avait été mise à jour, on lui avait refuser le combat. La seule personne qui croyait en elle venait de mourir. Le cri se tut, et les larmes se mirent à rouler avec abondance sur ses joues. Billy fini par la lâcher et Kayleen se jeta au coté du corps de son amant, cherchant vainement à y trouver un reste de vie, l'amenant contre elle. Sa beauté n'avait pas été altérée par la mort. Seuls ses grands yeux sombres avaient changés, à présent vide de lumière. Longuement, elle berça son amour perdu, lui jurant de ne plus jamais être aussi faible, d'être plus prudente, de ne plus accorder sa confiance aussi facilement. Elle sentait bien le regard des autres sur elle, et elle n'en avait que faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre… Ils ne comprendraient jamais… La main d'Evelyna se posa sur son épaule, l'attirant en arrière. D'autres visages familiers furent autours d'elle, la détachant du corps, et Kayleen se laissa faire, impuissante. Ce fut Alec qui la prit dans ses bras, la ramenant vers Alicante. Le combat était terminé. Valentin et son fils étaient morts.

Les premières semaines suivants la bataille, Kayleen était restée dans sa chambre, refusant tout contact avec l'extérieur, vivant en permanence dans une pénombre volontaire. Elle dormait peu, ne mangeait plus et si quelqu'un trouvait le moyen d'entrer, on la trouvait invariablement assisse devant sa fenêtre, enveloppée de ses draps tâchés de sang, attendant que son ange sombre revienne. Puis peu à peu, elle s'était détachée d'elle-même. Elle avait recommencé à vivre presque normalement. Presque… Car elle se jeta à corps perdu dans l'entrainement afin de devenir plus forte, plus confiante. Elle voulait à tout prix perdre sa fragilité qui l'avait menée droit dans l'emprise de Sebastian. Jace avait accepté de l'entrainer, comme s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner quelque chose, comme s'il avait conscience que c'était l'ignorance répétée qu'elle avait subit qui l'avait fait se tourner vers quelqu'un comme son demi-frère. On la voyait peu, en dehors de la salle d'entrainement. Et surtout, depuis cet instant ou la vie de Sebastian avait quitté son corps… Plus personne n'avait entendu le son de sa voix.

Et puis ELLE était arrivée… Et tout avait changé.

* * *

Present day

Kayleen ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que le consul racontait. Elle regardait sa partenaire dans les yeux. Il y avait un éclat de crainte dans les siens, mais la confiance calme de la brune la rassura. La jeune fille lui sourit affectueusement et Kayleen cessa de se poser mille questions. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Tout irait bien. Ce n'était pas Sebastian…

* * *

Flashback

-Tu sais, c'est censé blesser l'ennemi, pas toi…

La voix fit relever la tête à Kayleen. Elle pensait la salle d'entrainement vide. Une jeune fille brune se tenait devant elle, irradiant une confiance immense. La force de l'aura la fit reculer, le souvenir de Sebastian et de Louise encore trop présent. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main en sang, parce qu'elle venait de serrer la lame d'une dague, furieuse de savoir enfin tirer uniquement grâce au conseil de Louise, puis releva ses yeux bicolores vers la nouvelle venue. Elle la dévisagea, cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait reprendre son entrainement ou si elle devait fuir loin. Jace venait de partir, refusant de poursuivre le combat à l'épée dans lequel ils étaient engagés. Elle était épuisée et son corps la suppliait de se reposer mais Kayleen savait que l'inaction ramenait les souvenirs. Du fait qu'il n'y avait qu'elles deux dans la salle, la blonde peinait à se sentir en sécurité. Certes elle avait une arme et savait désormais comment s'en servir, mais sa connaissance du combat se limitait toujours à la salle d'entrainement. La brune ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas non plus, apparemment nullement gênée par l'étrangeté de ses yeux. Au-delà de la confiance, Kayleen pouvait sentir une grande loyauté et de l'affection. Mais elle préférait ne rien en déduire. Ça lui avait déjà joué un mauvais tour.

-Je viens de croiser Jace qui quittait. Il était assez en colère… C'est ta faute ?

Kayleen haussa les épaules. Son cousin lui avait juste fait remarqué qu'à force de se pousser trop loin, elle allait se tuer, qu'il ne voulait pas l'y aider et que ça n'aurait rien de bénéfique pour son apprentissage. Il était plus désespéré pour elle que vraiment en colère contre elle.

-Tu ne parle pas ?

« Question légitime », songea Kayleen. Légitime mais surprenante. Tout le monde savait que sa voix était partie avec la vie de son amant. Soit elle était nouvelle, soit elle venait de rentrer. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Kay n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de lui expliquer. Pour seule réponse, elle dévisagea intensément la nouvelle.

-Non ? Ok. Peut-être qu'un autre langage te conviendra mieux.

Une vague d'intrigue submergea la jeune fille. Ainsi qu'une de méfiance. On s'intéressait à elle… C'était louche. La brune attrapa une épée accrochée sur le mur et la jeta à Kayleen, qui la rattrapa au vol sans la moindre difficulté. Elle en prit une deuxième et se mit en garde. Kayleen fut aussitôt prête. La brune attaqua la première et la jeune fille para aisément. Chaque coup que portait la nouvelle venue était mesuré, précis, et augmentait toujours en précision et en force. Kayleen ne mit pas 2 secondes à comprendre qu'on la jaugeait et para chaque attaque, les rendant coup pour coup. Ce n'était pas un vrai combat, et ça ne faisait pas appel à toutes ses forces, mais son état d'épuisement était trop grand. Elle se fatiguait très vite, à présent, et bien qu'elle fit de son mieux, la brune la désarma, la laissant à bout de souffle.

-Pas mal… Mais tu serais plus performante si tu te focalisais plus sur tes mouvements et moins sur la force que tu mets dans tes coups. Quand tu fais ça, tu t'épuise inutilement.

C'était nouveau, comme conseil. Kayleen se fit attentive. A défaut d'avoir confiance, elle pouvait toujours apprendre 2/3 choses de cette fille dont elle ignorait le nom. Ça tombait bien, la brune ne semblait pas connaitre le sien. Anonyme… C'était mieux ainsi. La blonde alla chercher son épée, la glissa à sa ceinture avant de relever ses longs cheveux humides de sueur. Les marques laissées par le venin de démon se dévoilèrent mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle désigna du menton l'arme de la brune, reprenant la sienne en main. Elle sentit bien son regard détailler avec intrigue ses cicatrices mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait l'habitude, maintenant.

-Quoi ? Tu en veux encore ? Dans ton état, tu ne tiendras pas deux coups… Attend.

Ramenant ses cheveux bruns mi long en une queue, elle se rapprocha de la jeune fille. La blonde se raidit, à l'incompréhension de la brune. Kayleen fit une pas en arrière. La brune la regarda avec étonnement et d'un geste, Kayleen lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être touchée. La jeune fille recula, levant les mains afin que la blonde comprenne qu'elle avait bien reçu le message.

-On va décomposer les mouvements, expliqua-t-elle en se mettant en position d'attaque. De cette façon, on pourra corriger ce qui ne va pas et tu ne t'épuiseras plus aussi vite.

Et durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Kayleen s'applica à decomposer chaque geste qu'elle avait appris, chaque attaque, chaque parade... Et l'autre jeune fille lui montrait ce qu'elle faisait mal, rectifiait certains détails ou la félicitait parce que c'était bon, tout en veillant consciencieusement à ne jamais la toucher.

Ce fut la fatigue qui eu raison de Kayleen, la faisant s'effondrer sur le sol en essayant de refaire encore un geste qu'elle ne maitrisait pas. Comme presque tous les jours depuis la mort de Sebastian, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. C'était le seul état dans lequel elle n'était pas assaillie par ses souvenirs.

-Hey !

La brune fut près d'elle en quelques pas, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire primer : l'interdiction de la toucher ou le besoin de lui porter assistance. Elle trancha pour la seconde option, soulevant Kayleen sans problème.

-Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais fatiguée. T'épuiser ne sert à rien...

La blonde était trop faible que pour se battre contre le contact et la prise. Elle se laissa aller contre la jeune fille, tendue tout de même tandis que la voix et les bras de Sebastian revenaient dans son esprit. Il l'avait portée de la même façon après sa confrontation contre Louise. Elle était alors bien plus mal en point, mais l'idée était trop proche et le lieu étant le même... Rien ne jouait pour la mettre à l'aise. Descendant les escaliers de l'académie avec aisance, la brune mena Kayleen jusqu'à l'infirmerie, s'excusant de ne pouvoir la ramener chez elle, puisqu'elle ne savait rien d'elle. Quelque part sur le chemin, la fatigue vainquit Kayleen et elle s'en remit à l'étrangère, sombrant dans un sommeil comateux et sans rêve.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les deux jeunes filles deviennent inséparables. Elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se battre l'une contre l'autre, au ralenti afin de corriger chaque position avant de se battre vraiment, sans retenue. La timide jeune fille gagnait en assurance à chaque fois et, ainsi que le lui avait dit la brune à leur première rencontre, elle s'épuisait beaucoup moins vite. Elle était désormais capable de tenir jusqu'au bout sans s'effondrer, et n'avait plus jamais poussé son corps jusqu'à ses ultimes limites. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne connaissait le nom de leur partenaire, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Il y avait peu d'échange de toute façon, Kayleen n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé sa voix et la jeune fille aillant respecté son désir de silence. Les seules paroles étaient les conseils que la nouvelle donnait.

Un matin, lorsque Kayleen arriva, sa partenaire se tenait devant la porte de la salle d'entrainement. Elle avait plusieurs armes entre les mains, d'autres à sa ceinture. Elle sourit en guise de salut. Kayleen lui jeta un regard intrigué.

-J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de mettre en pratique... dit elle pour toute explication.

Un éclat illumina le regard de Kay. Mettre en pratique... se battre contre un véritable ennemi. Personne ne l'en avait jamais crue capable. Enfin... presque personne, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment non plus.

-Si ça te dis, bien sur, s'empressa d'ajouter la brune et Kayleen lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Elle prit les armes et les passa à sa propre ceinture avant de remonter ses yeux bicolores dans ceux de son entraineuse. Elle était prête.

-Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'adore tes yeux. Ils sont magnifiques...

Les deux jeunes filles déambulaient innocemment dans les rues d'Alicante, se rapprochant d'une des portes de la ville. Fut un temps ou Kayleen aurait rougit au compliment. Là, elle le prit simplement, hochant la tête en forme de remerciement. La brune avait l'habitude maintenant, du silence de sa compagne d'entrainement. Elle en ignorait la raison, car elle n'avait pas demandé autour d'elle, aussi songeait elle que la fragile blonde était muette. Il était vrai qu'elle avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine qui se briserait en mille morceaux au premier coup et elle avait été très surprise de sa volonté, sa force et surtout, son endurance. Elles passèrent les portes l'air de rien et dès qu'elles se furent éloignée, la brune eu un rire. Ça avait été si facile... Kayleen arborait un sourire franc, le premier depuis tellement longtemps. Elle avait presque oublié comment on faisait... Sa partenaire en fut surprise mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. La joie était trop grande pour être surpris de quelque chose.

-Bon, en principe, c'est un petit démon. Donc ça sera facile. Il faut bien commencer quelque part...

Kayleen acquiesça, une peur nouvelle naissant dans le creux de son ventre. Elle ne s'était jamais battue. Son premier combat remontait à la mort de son amant et elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire. Elle échangea un regard avec la jeune fille près d'elle.

-Ça va aller, lui sourit cette dernière, comprenant sa peur. Je suis là si quelque chose devait arriver. Mais tu va t'en sortir. Tu es très douée, tu sais...

Kayleen cacha son malaise. Elle ne supportait plus qu'on la complimente de cette façon. Mais elle n'avait ni le moyen ni l'envie de répliquer. Suivant sa compagne, elle se laissa guider au travers de la plaine. La brune finit par s'arrêter, lui montrant une créature hideuse à quelques mètres d'elles. Hochant la tête, Kayleen s'avança prudemment, pas trop sure d'elle. Elle tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait apprit, mais tout semblait s'être envoler. La créature se retourna, lui montrant son horrible face et elle se figea. Elle n'y arriverait pas... Elle ne savait plus comment faire... Toutes ses semaines passée à s'entrainer n'avait servi à rien... Le démon se jeta sur elle, furieux d'avoir été déranger par une petite chose fragile, mais à l'instant où il retombait sur elle, Kayleen dégaina son épée et le trancha en deux. C'était comme si quelque chose avait pris le dessus sur elle. Comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place... ce qu'elle était censée faire dans la vie. Sa partenaire fut près d'elle avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Elle riait aux éclats, à la fois impressionnée et fascinée.

-Waw ! Un coup ! Un seul coup... Tu es sure que c'était ton premier démon ?

Kayleen fit lentement oui de la tête, encore choquée de l'aisance qu'avait eue son corps à attaquer. Elle se tourna vers la brune avec des yeux brillants d'une forme de joie étrange et nouvelle.

-On viendra s'amuser hors de la salle plus souvent, qu'en dis-tu ?

Un autre sourire se peignit sur le visage de Kayleen. Elle n'était vraiment, vraiment pas contre.

* * *

Present day

\- Avez-vous déjà déterminé l'emplacement de la rune ?

La voix du consul s'adressant directement à elles fit se détourner Kayleen de son amie. Elles avaient murement réfléchit à la question, mais avaient finalement décidé que ça serait une surprise pour l'autre. Kayleen ne savait toujours pas où placer la sienne... Elle voulait que ça parle... qu'il y ait une signification dans son choix... Sa compagne semblait avoir trouvé l'endroit tout indiqué, car elle souriait de cet air sur que la blonde connaissait bien, maintenant.

-Mademoiselle Penhallow ?

Kayleen regarda le consul dans les yeux, et comme presque tout le monde, son amie excepté, il ne pu soutenir son étrange regard bien longtemps. Un souvenir remontait doucement à la surface de sa mémoire et la jeune fille sourit. Elle savait où poser sa rune sur le corps de son amie. D'un simple signe de tête, elle le fit comprendre au consul.

* * *

Flashback

Installée au bord du lac Lynn, Kayleen et sa partenaire profitait d'un moment de repos. La brune avait emporter de quoi faire un pic nique, et maintenant que les quelques démons qui rodaient aux alentours étaient mort, les deux jeunes filles profitaient du soleil. Kayleen avaient fait beaucoup de progrès, depuis son premier affrontement, et bien qu'il y ait encore du chemin à parcourir, elle était parvenue à rattraper une grosse partie de son retard. Sa compagne en tirait une grande fierté, ce qui n'aidait pas à faire diminuer son égo, mais la jeune blonde n'y faisait plus attention. Il restait un peu de méfiance, mais plus grand chose. Elle avait fini par apprécier la calme sureté de son entraineuse, et sa bonne humeur presque constante. La brune, elle, s'était faite au silence de la jeune fille, développant une façon de s'adresser à elle qui lui permettait de répondre par geste, et acquérant une sensibilité envers la jeune fille qui lui soufflait à l'avance l'état d'esprit de sa compagne. Et pour l'instant, sa compagne était fortement amusée de son imitation.

-Tu aurais du voir sa tête... Impayable... ! Mais je n'espère pas me retrouver face à lui une nouvelle fois...

Kayleen sourit, les yeux pétillants d'hilarité, imaginant sans peine sa compagne devant ce démon crédule qu'elle avait berné.

-Il faudra que tu viennes chez moi, un jour... Mes parents sont persuadés que je pars tout les jours pour rencontrer un garçon...

La blonde fit une grimace, et la brune éclata de rire. Rire qui se tu très vite lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air pensif de la jeune fille. Kayleen avait veillé à ne jamais se changer devant cette possible amie qui lui prêtait main forte dans l'entrainement, Jace l'ayant laissée tomber. Certes, il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons, qu'elle comprenait, aujourd'hui, mais il avait laissé sa place vacante. Elle lui avait laissé voir les cicatrices de son cou et de ses bras, mais n'avait jamais rien montré d'autre, de peur de devoir chercher un moyen de s'expliquer quand à leur provenance. La brune était la seule personne qui ne la jugeait pas pour sa trahison, puisqu'elle semblait ne pas être au courant, et Kay préférait que ça reste ainsi. Elle avait trop à perdre...

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, tu sais... Je sais que tu n'aime pas particulièrement les nouvelles rencontres.

Kay sourit en se tournant vers la brune. Elle la connaissait si bien... Et pourtant si mal... Elle voulu lui montrer quelque chose, afin de s'expliquer avec ses moyens, lorsqu'une ombre apparu derrière son entraineuse. Puis une deuxième, une troisième. Une sensation de frisson la parcouru et elle se retourna. Elles étaient encerclées par un assortiment répugnant de démons.

-Ok... ça, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu... murmura la brune, tendant la main vers son arme.

Elles n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter. D'un même mouvement, elles se levèrent, épée séraphique à la main, prêtes à se battre. Un premier démon tenta une attaque et finit la tête d'un coté le corps de l'autre. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, les autres démons se jetèrent sur les deux jeunes filles. Kayleen se laissa porté par la maitrise nouvellement acquise de son corps, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, lui donnant force et rapidité. Il y avait une forme de jeu dans ce combat, et bien qu'il soit très vrai et très sérieux, elle y prit plaisir. Elle sentait sa compagne se battre en harmonie avec elle, sans qu'il n'y ai besoin d'un regard, la protégeant des coups qu'elle ne voyait pas arriver comme elle la protégeait en retour. D'un geste sur, elle fit disparaitre un autre démon et se retourna pour sourire à la brune. Cette dernière avait mystérieusement eu la même idée et elles échangèrent un regard étincelant. Profitant de cette inattention, un démon bondit vers la brune.

-Derrière toi !

Kayleen ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approcher sa compagne de très près et un de ses poignards se ficha entre les yeux globuleux de la créature, qui s'effondra avant de disparaitre. La brune regarda l'endroit ou le démon était tombé, puis Kayleen, bouche bée. Elles se débarrassèrent en vitesse des deux derniers, qui cherchaient à s'enfuir, regrettant de s'en être pris à des proies d'apparence facile mais bien plus dangereuses que prévu. La brune se sentait étrange. Elle avait ressentit une forme de connexion avec la jolie blonde durant leur combat. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Puis le cri de la jeune fille la prévenant lui revint en mémoire. Une minute... N'était-elle pas muette ? Kayleen terminait de nettoyer son poignard, le glissant à sa ceinture. Elle la regarda revenir vers elle, les yeux étincelants en raison de l'adrénaline qui circulait encore dans ses veines.

-C'était... Génial !

-Génial ? s'étonna la brune. C'est ça ton idée de génial ?

Elle laissa planer un moment de silence.

-Bon, ok... C'était génial ! admit elle avec un grand sourire. Je... ne savais pas que tu avais la capacité de parler, ajouta-t-elle, préférant mettre les pieds dans le plat immédiatement plutôt que d'attendre et de ne pas savoir comment amener le sujet.

-Tu pensais que j'étais muette ? s'amusa Kayleen, elle même encore un peu surprise d'avoir retrouver sa voix.

-Honnêtement ? Oui...

-Surprise, s'excusa indirectement la blonde. J'ai perdu la capacité de parler après la... après un évènement qui m'a blessée. Mais on dirait que c'est revenu.

-On dirait. Ça me fait penser... Je ne sais même pas ton nom. Ça fait presque 4 mois qu'on est tous les jours ensembles et je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelle.

Kayleen haussa les épaules.

-L'anonymat me convenait très bien. J'ai pas spécialement une bonne réputation...

-Oh, allez... A moi, tu peux le dire. Moi, c'est Gemma.

La brune tendit une main, oubliant un instant la peur de contact de sa partenaire.

-Kayleen. Excuse moi si je ne la serre pas. C'est pas contre toi, mais...

Gemma reprit sa main d'un air confu.

-Oui, juste, excuse moi... j'avais oublier que tu n'aime pas être touchée.

Elles se détaillèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. La pression du combat retombait. Le regard de Gemma se posa sur un morceau de tissu brulé sur la poitrine de Kay, dévoilant en partie une blessure.

-Tu... tu es blessée, dit elle prudement, lui montrant du doigt l'endroit ou l'ichor avait percé un trou dans sa tenue.

Kayleen baissa les yeux, et devint aussitôt très pâle. Elle posa la main sur le trou, cachant la cicatrice.

-Tu veux une Iratze ? tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien...

-Ce n'est rien... Je... Ecoute, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre. Et avant de venir me chercher demain... demande qui je suis autour de toi, Gemma. Si tu viens, bien sur...

-Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ?

Mais Kayleen s'enfuyait déjà. Comment avait elle jamais pu aimer cette maudite marque ? Elle avait refusé qu'on tente de la soigner, car c'était à la fois un rappel et une punition. Mais sa première amie, une personne dont elle avait réussi à gagner le respect et l'amitié toute seule... elle allait la perdre à cause de cette marque. Si elle n'avait rien vu, Kay n'aurait peut être jamais eu besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur elle même. La blonde se réfugia dans sa chambre, reprenant sa place habituelle près de sa fenêtre, ne sachant pas si elle espérait revoir Gemma ou si elle priait pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

Gemma était restée sans voix, figée de surprise. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se mettre en route vers Alicante. Qu'avait voulu dire Kayleen ? La tête pleine de question au sujet de son amie, Gemma était aussi troublée par cette aisance qu'elles avaient eu à se battre ensemble. La brune avait déjà combatu en groupe, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi... fluide. C'était comme si elles pouvaient lire les mouvements de l'autre avant qu'elles ne les fassent, leur permettant d'être toujours en harmonie et de ne jamais se gêner, mais de se compléter. Elle qui préférait se battre en solo justement pour ne pas être gênée par les autres... Et puis la réaction que la blonde avait eue lorsque le démon l'avait attaquée par derrière... Franchissant la porte de la ville, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la demeure des Lightwood. Elle avait cru comprendre que la jeune fille qu'elle aidait depuis 4 mois maintenant était leur cousine. Peut être pourrait ils la renseigner sur ce qu'elle avait voulu dire...

Ce fut Isabelle qui lui ouvrit. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient encore humides d'une douche récemment prise.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Isabelle Lightwood ?

La jeune fille lui fit oui de la tête.

-Je voudrais poser quelques questions au sujet d'une cousine de votre famille... Une certaine... Kayleen.

L'air sur d'Isabelle disparu à la mention de ce nom, surprenant plus encore Gemma. La jeune femme s'écarta pour laisser entrer la brune, la guidant vers le salon.

-Max, va jouer dans ta chambre, s'il te plait...

Un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son ainée se leva du sol, emportant un livre avec lui. Il sourit à Gemma en lui faisant signe puis disparu dans les escaliers.

-Tu dois être rentrée à Alicante il y a peu pour poser des questions sur Shy... commença Isabelle en s'asseyant, indiquant à Gemma d'en faire de même.

-Il y a un peu près 4 mois, répondit cette dernière en s'exécutant.

-Ah, plus longtemps que je ne pensais.

-Shy ?

-Un surnom. Bien que ça ne colle plus trop, ces derniers temps. Kayleen était une fille très timide et très réservée, la plupart du temps invisible aux yeux de tous.

Gemma dévisagea Isabelle. Kayleen ? Timide ? Craintive, oui, très certainement. Invisible ? Pas vraiment, non.

-J'ai du mal à penser que nous parlons de la même personne.

-Elle a beaucoup changé... Un bien pour un mal, je suppose. Elle a perdu la capacité de parler pour gagner en assurance.

Gemma jugea qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire sur l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec la jeune fille blonde plus tôt dans la journée. Elle préfèrerait sans doute révélé qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix elle même.

-On m'a... conseillé de me renseigné sur elle avant de continuer de la fréquenter.

-On ? S'étonna Isabelle.

-Une source qui ne préfère pas que je la nomme.

Izzy leva les yeux au ciel. Helen, probablement, ou même Aline, qui n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à sa sœur.

-Quoi qu'on ai pu te dire, n'y fait pas attention. Shy se puni déjà bien assez elle même, pas la peine qu'elle perde la première personne dont elle parvient à être proche depuis... c'est la première fois, en fait. Si on en le compte pas, bien sur, et il ne compte pas.

Le ton borné et sec qu'avait employer Isabelle plongea Gemma dans un questionnement plus intense encore. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant son retour au pays ?

-C'est bien ça qui m'amène ici... On ne m'a rien dit. Rien du tout. Je ne lui ai rien demandé non plus...

-Elle serait bien en peine de te répondre, tu as du t'en rendre compte. Et quand bien même elle en aurait la capacité, je doute qu'elle le fasse.

-Isabelle... explique moi, s'il te plait.

Izzy soupira longuement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'étaler cette histoire aux yeux de la jeune brune devant elle. Kayleen n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient s'entendre si bien... Elle ne voulait pas voir sa cousine malheureuse à nouveau. 6 mois lui avait largement suffit.

\- Jure-moi sur l'ange que quoi que je dise, tu ne la jugeras pas et tu continueras à être aussi proche d'elle.

-C'est si grave ? s'étonna Gemma, décidément de plus en plus perdue.

-Pas à mes yeux, ni aux yeux de l'enclave ou de beaucoup de monde dans la ville. Mais ça l'est au sien et à certains de ses proches.

-Tu as ma parole !

D'ordinaire, Gemma n'aimait pas donner sa parole comme ça, et surtout pas avant même d'avoir entendu ce dont il retournait. Mais dès qu'elle hésitait au sujet de sa compagne blonde, tous les bons moments qu'elle avait eu avec elle et surtout maintenant la récente expérience au combat, elle était certaine de pouvoir tout entendre et quand même lui pardonner. Isabelle sourit, rassurée et prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu as entendu parler de Valentin et de son fils démoniaque, Sebastian ?

Gemma acquiesça. Tout le monde des chasseurs d'ombres en avait entendu parler.

-Tu dois savoir, ainsi que je te l'ai dit, que Kayleen était une fille extrêmement timide et peu sure d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en ses capacités et n'avait jamais fait face à un démon avant que tu ne l'emmène hors de la cité. Elle était invisible aux yeux de tous et méprisée pour sa maladresse et son manque de compétence apparent. Elle était très solitaire. Elle l'est toujours, mais pour d'autre raison, que tu va j'espère comprendre.

-Sebastian s'était fait passé pour un cousin des Penhallow et ils s'entendaient à merveille, tous les deux. Il était le seul à la voir, à croire en elle. Une fois démasqué, il est revenu vers elle en lui parlant de sentiment. Elle lui faisait autrefois confiance et le fait qu'il soit en fait l'ennemi n'a rien changer. Il restait tout de même la seule personne à croire en elle, à voir en elle quelqu'un de fort et de valable. A la voir, tout simplement. Elle n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse et ne savait rien de ce que ça impliquait. Elle ignorait tout de l'amour puisque la seule personne dont elle ai jamais été amoureuse était son propre cousin, enfin d'une certaine façon. Sebastian a joué sur ce point et la faite se retourner contre nous, lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui a tout donné. Elle en est tombée éperdument amoureuse, lui qui la rendait plus forte, plus confiante. Et quand il n'a plus eu besoin d'elle, il l'a brisée. Mais on ne change pas des sentiments si facilement... Elle a perdu sa voix en même temps qu'il a perdu la vie. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même depuis. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que tu arrive et que tu ne prennes en charge son entrainement... Je crois que c'était la première fois depuis la mort de Sebastian que je la voyais sourire à quelqu'un.

Gemma ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un coté, elle était heureuse d'avoir entendu cette histoire de quelqu'un qui ne le maintenait pas contre son amie. Mais de l'autre... Elle en était blessée pour la jeune fille. Utilisée par un homme pour la faire changer de camp... La forcer, même indirectement, à se retourner contre les siens, lui faire miroiter un amour qui n'existait pas...

-Je vois bien que ça te choque... reprit Isabelle. Tu entendras beaucoup de monde dans la ville dire que c'est une traitresse qui ne mérite pas qu'on la laisse encore vivre à Alicante. Qu'elle a donné son âme au démon qui possédait le corps de Sebastian. Ne les écoute pas, s'il te plait. C'est déjà ce qu'elle pense d'elle même. Et elle sait que c'est sa trop grande fragilité qui l'a faite se tourner vers Sebastian.

-Je... oui, je suis choquée, mais... rien avoir avec elle... je suis choquée que quelqu'un ai pu se servir d'elle comme ça...

-Je peux en déduire que tu continueras de la voir et que tu agiras comme tu l'as fait jusqu'ici ?

Gemma sourit en regardant Isabelle dans les yeux.

-Non, je vais faire mieux. Je vais lui apprendre à protéger son coeur en plus de son corps.

* * *

Present Day

D'un geste, le consul les invita à se rejoindre dans le cercle de flamme au centre de la pièce. Gemma tendit son bras marqué de la rune de vision et Kayleen en fit de même. Dès que leur peau fut en contact, la blonde cessa de trembler. Elle était en sécurité. Elle ne risquait plus rien. Gemma la regarda dans les yeux et elles surent quand l'autre allait commencer, ce qui leur permit de récité le serment parfaitement en même temps.

« Ne me presse pas de te laisser, de retourner loin de toi. Où tu iras j'irai, où tu demeureras je demeurerai, ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton dieu sera mon dieu. Où tu mourras je mourrais, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur, si autre chose que la mort vient à me séparer de toi. »

Gemma fut la première a baisser son bras, souriant affectueusement vers son amie. Kayleen comprit le message sans qu'il y ai eu besoin d'une parole. « Commence... » lui soufflait elle. La blonde prit sa stèle en main et posa sa main droite sur l'omoplate de sa partenaire. Gemma se retourna sans hésitation, relevant son tee shirt pour lui donner accès à son dos. Avec application, Kayleen traça la rune en plein centre de la colonne, pile entre les épaules, juste au dessous de la nuque. Normalement, aucun autre mot n'était ajouté lorsque l'on traçait les runes d'amitiés. Mais elles avaient obtenu la permission de dérogé à cette règle. Lorsque la rune fut tracée, sombre et sublime, Kayleen posa sa main gauche dessus, la couvrant entièrement.

-Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne seras plus jamais seule et qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour protéger tes arrières et te défendre de ce que tu ne vois pas arriver.

Gemma sourit tendrement. Le choix de son amie était plein de sens. Et ses mots étaient tellement vrais que la brune se retint de pleurer.

* * *

Flashback

-Gemma ?

Kayleen n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La jeune fille brune se tenait sur le pas de la porte, habillée de la tenue d'entrainement, comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu n'as pas suivit mon conseil...

-Oh, si ! Tu m'as tellement intriguée que je me suis empressée de le faire. J'ai eu deux versions. Et j'ai mon avis sur la question. Je préfère de loin celle qu'Isabelle m'a racontée. Ça te ressemble plus. Ta soeur t'en veut à mort, dit moi ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel sans ajouter un mot. Gemma sourit, amusée et prit la main de la jeune fille.

-Attend, tu veux toujours trainer avec moi ? Même après avoir entendu ça ?

-Kayleen... Il y a mille questions que je voudrais te poser à ce sujet. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une version que j'ai envie d'entendre... la tienne. Et on va commencer tout de suite par mettre les choses au clair : Non, pour moi, tu n'es pas une traitresse. D'ailleurs, je ne veux jamais entendre cette qualification de ta bouche pour parler de toi en ma présence. Vu ?

Un demi-sourire se forgea un chemin sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Vu !

Elles étaient à nouveau au bord du lac. Cette fois, elles s'étaient assurées qu'il n'y avait aucun démon, bien que l'idée de se battre ensemble à nouveau était tentante. Gemma avait trop de question.

-On va commencer par mettre une règle, d'accord ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas spécialement envie d'en parler, mais je pense que ça peut te faire du bien. Alors s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

« Au point ou on en est... songea Kay. Autant tout te raconter... » Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, répondant à chaque question de Gemma avec autant d'honnêteté que possible, tâchant de ne pas se laissé voir comme pire que Judas niveau trahison. Elle n'y arrivait pas toujours et parfois, Gemma la rappelait à l'ordre, mais parfois, elle était trop choquée que pour y penser. Puis vint la question que Kay avait redoutée.

-Et les marques dans ton cou et sur tes bras... c'est de sa faute aussi ?

Kayleen baissa alors la tête. Elle avait tout dit jusqu'ici. Absolument tout. Et pourtant, elle avait peur de lui montrer.

-Kay ?

-Oui... souffla-t-elle après un moment. C'est lui qui les a faites.

-Donc résumons. Tu savais qu'il avait du sang de démon et donc qu'il était incapable d'émotion humaine, il te blessait volontairement, te faisait faire des choses que tu n'aimais pas et toi, tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien ?

-Je pensais que c'était normal... Je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie, tu sais. Pour moi, c'était tout à fait normal. Nous étions juste tellement particuliers que nous avions des choses que les autres couples n'avaient pas.

-Ouais, en gros, t'étais folle de lui et tu préférais ne rien voir.

Kayleen eu un rire.

-On peut dire ça aussi.

-OK, donc il te faisait du mal. C'est pour ça que tu n'aime pas être touchée ?

-Oui... et non.

-Tu peux être plus vague, s'il te plait ?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard amusé, mais Kayleen le perdit rapidement. Lentement, elle défit les boutons de sa blouse terrestre, la gardant fermée encore un moment.

-Il... il ne me battait pas, si c'est ce que tu t'es imaginée. Pas vraiment.

-Ne le défend pas, c'est un salopard, prévint Gemma.

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Kayleen retira sa blouse, heureuse qu'il y ai du soleil et surtout qu'il n'y ai qu'elles deux. Personne d'autre que les frères silencieux n'avaient vu l'état de son corps. Un hoquet de surprise bloqua momentanément la respiration de Gemma. Les yeux écarquillés, elle détailla le corps fragile de son amie, marqué de profondes cicatrices, remontant vers une croix inversée au creux de sa poitrine qui semblait avoir été faite la veille.

-Multiplie ce que je viens de dire à son sujet par cent mille... souffla-t-elle, ne sachant en vérité pas quoi dire.

-C'est ça que tu as aperçu hier, fit Kayleen en posant le doigt sur la croix. J'ai pris peur parce que personne ne l'a jamais vue. Sauf les frères silencieux.

-On dirait... que la plaie date de quelques heures à peine... Ils n'ont pas pu la soigné ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu. Il l'a faite avec du venin démoniaque... ça ne guérit pas facilement, si c'est soigné à temps. Mais cette blessure là ne guérira jamais.

-Tu es folle ?

-Non... C'était sa marque. Ce qui clamerait un jour au monde que j'étais à lui. A ce moment là, j'ai adoré cette croix. Puis il m'a brisée et j'ai tout perdu en le voyant mourir. Alors la croix à changer de signification. C'est devenu une punition pour avoir trahis les miens et un rappel que j'avais été trop naïve, trop fragile.

-Et après tu viens dire qu'il ne te battait pas... reprit Gemma, cessant de chercher à savoir combien de cicatrice son amie portait sur le torse et le ventre.

-Et je le maintiens... C'était sa façon de... enfin...

Gemma ne comprit pas tout de suite l'hésitation, mais dès que la pièce fut tombée, elle dévisagea Kayleen avec horreur.

-Ok... n'en dit pas plus... Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir... Juste... tu te laissais faire ?

Kayleen baissa la tête, honteuse, en remettant sa blouse.

-Pire... j'adorais ça.

-T'es vraiment irrécupérable, toi...

Le ton léger et plaisantin de Gemma les fit rire. Le pire était passé et elle était toujours là. Lentement, Kayleen laissa glisser en elle la possibilité que cette fille soit une excellente amie pour le reste de sa vie.

-Je comprends mieux beaucoup de chose, maintenant, reprit Gemma après un long silence. Mais il en reste une qui me perturbe... Tu m'as fait confiance tout de suite... Pourquoi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance avant longtemps, tu sais ? Tu me rappelais trop Sebastian et Louise. Tu étais aussi confiante qu'eux.

-Mais dans la salle d'entrainement...

-Je voulais prendre de toi tout ce que tout pouvait m'apprendre, rien de plus.

-Et qu'est ce qui a fait changé la donné ?

-La première fois que tu m'as fait combattre un démon.

Gemma eu un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu es restée près de moi. Tu étais prête à intervenir si jamais quelque chose tournait mal. Il y avait dans ton aura une véritable volonté de me gardé en sécurité. Sebastian aurait probablement pu joué au même jeu, mais il m'aurait laissé me débrouillé, sans me venir en aide du tout. Toi, tu voulais me voir réussir seule, mais tu étais prête à me protéger si j'échouais.

Gemma tendit la main vers son amie et prit la sienne, doucement. Kayleen se tendit aussitôt, effrayée par le contact. Mais la sensation de paix et de bien être qui suivit lui fit oublier sa peur. Gemma n'était pas Louise. Elle n'était pas Sebastian. Elle ne se jouait pas d'elle. Elle l'aimait et l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle savait, et en parfaite connaissance de cause. Après s'être assurée que Kay ne la repoussait pas, Gemma attira la jeune fille dans ses bras et la blonde s'y laissa aller. La brulure de la croix la fit grimacer dans le creux du cou de son amie, qui s'écarta précipitement, sans la lacher pour autant.

-Je t'ai fais mal ?

-Toi non... Toi tu me fais aller mieux.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire sincère. Et Kayleen su qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui veillerait sur elle, désormais.

* * *

Present day

Essuyant rapidement les deux perles qui avaient rouler sur ses joues, Gemma se retourna pour faire face à son amie. Elle sortit sa stèle de sa poche et tendit la main vers la poitrine de Kayleen. La jeune fille, contrairement à elle, eu une hésitation. Gemma savait pourquoi, bien sur, mais les autres durent croire qu'elle avait changer d'avis car la salle fut parcourue de murmure inquiet. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait lorsque le rituel était interrompu après qu'une des deux runes aient été tracée.

-Hey... appela-t-elle doucement pour forcer son amie à la regarder de ses yeux bicolores. Ça va aller. Tu peux leur montrer. Tu n'as rien a craindre.

Kayleen acquiesça, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de détacher sa chemise. Les murmures firent place à un lourd silence lorsque fut dévoilée la croix inversée, mutilation qu'elle avait volontairement gardée de son amour avec Sebastian. Il n'y eu aucun jugement dans l'atmosphère. Seulement beaucoup de compassion pour cette jeune fille blonde qui revenait de loin et qui trouvait chaque jour la force de supporter une brulure éternelle. Gemma échangea un sourire avec la jeune fille avant de poser la pointe de sa stèle sur le coeur de son amie. Elle traça la rune avec une application toute particulière, lui donnant de belle forme, la faisant de telle sorte qu'elle recouvre tout l'espace du coeur de Kay. Ensuite, comme la jeune fille avant elle, elle posa sa main dessus ,bien a plat, recouvrant la rune. Elle plongea son regard mordoré dans celui bicolore et fabuleux de son amie et lui sourit d'une façon qu'elle lui réservait exclusivement.

-Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur ton coeur et le protéger.

Contrairement à Gemma, Kay ne pu retenir ses larmes. Elle n'était plus seule... Elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Et avec ce lien indéfectible qui les unissait désormais, elle ne serait plus jamais faible non plus. Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent étroitement, leur environnement s'effaçant autour d'elles. Elles ne faisaient plus qu'un ! Pour le meilleur et le pire de leur avenir, elles seraient la pour l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais la mort ne les séparerait pas avant longtemps. N'est ce pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

La horde de démons les encerclait sans que cela les gêne beaucoup. D'un coup de lame, Gemma trancha celui qui menaçait son amie et cette dernière, dans un tir impeccable, fit s'effondrer puis disparaitre celui qui s'apprêtait à tomber sur le dos de Gemma. Depuis les 7 années qu'elles étaient parabatai, rien ne les avait jamais mieux uni que le combat. Dans toute autre situation, Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour demander, à raison, ce que ces deux jeunes filles opposées avaient pu trouver de commun assez que pour s'unir irrémédiablement l'une a l'autre. Que les gens ne comprennent pas le lien qui existait déjà bien avant la rune n'avait jamais été un problème, pas plus que les questions sur leur visible différence. Pas plus que les attaques qu'elles subissaient en ce moment même. En 7 ans, Kayleen avait eu l'occasion de se renforcer et de s'améliorer grandement. Elle était devenue une chasseuse d'ombre brillante et redoutée, et le nom des deux jeunes filles étaient murmuré jusque dans les limbes démoniaques. Personne ne voulait se trouver en combat face à elles. On disait leur symbiose extraordinaire et surtout non naturelle. Ça non plus, ça n'avait jamais été un problème.

-Gem !

La voix de Kayleen n'avait pas crié, juste parlé et Gemma avait comprit aussitôt, se baissant juste à l'instant où son amie bondissait sur le démon. La brune se redressa aussitôt, souriant à pleine dent.

-Joli coup !

-Jolie esquive !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Le combat était vraiment leur élément commun, celui où leur lien vibrait le plus. Celui où elles pouvaient dire qu'elles n'étaient véritablement qu'un.

Le dernier démon tomba sous leurs coups combinés. Elles adoraient faire ça, parce qu'elles avaient une confiance absolue en l'autre et que jamais un mouvement n'était fait de travers. Elles ne se gênaient jamais et c'était ce qui leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'elles étaient destinées à se battre côte à côte. Kayleen repoussa une mèche de cheveux blond qui s'était échapper de sa queue de cheval en récupérant une arme sur le sol. Ses yeux bicolores étincelaient encore de l'ivresse du combat. Elle se releva, croisant ceux de Gemma, qui lui rendirent un miroir parfait des siens.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sois passée à coté de ça pendant aussi longtemps.

-Et moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ai réussi à m'envoyer de l'ichor !

-Plain toi... C'était le sang ou la griffe. Tu préfère quoi ?

-A tout choisir ? Aucun des deux.

Kayleen pouffa.

-On n'a pas toujours ce choix là, Gem !

-Izzy y arrive bien, Elle !

-Et je ne suis pas Isabelle.

-Encore heureux ! C'est moi, l'égocentrique de ce groupe.

La blonde secoua la tête avant de rejoindre son amie, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. C'était presqu'un rituel, maintenant, de s'ennuyer après un combat comme celui qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Une façon de rendre la chose plus... distrayante. La dernière arme rangée, les deux jeunes femmes repartirent bras dessus bras dessous, continuant de plaisanter.

Une violente douleur déchira le corps de Kayleen. Seule dans les rues d'alicante, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, rejointe par Jace et Clary, qui se trouvait non loin devant elle.

-Kayleen ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune fille les regarda avec peur, une main plaquée sur son coeur, sur sa rune. Non... Elle avait déjà trop perdu... Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre aussi. Elle ne s'en relèverait pas...

-Gemma...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à murmurer avant de s'élancer hors de la ville, confiante en son instinct et leur lien pour retrouver son amie à temps. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Jace la suivait. Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, où elle n'eu aucune peine a reconnaitre son amie. La brune était allongée sur le sol, une main rouge de sang sur son épaule. Jace s'empressa de chercher au alentour si un démon était resté dans les parages.

-Gemma...

La brune était mal en point et jamais Kayleen ne l'avait vue ainsi. La faiblesse n'était pas un état naturel chez son amie. Traçant une iratze avec application là ou elle estimait qu'il en fallait une, elle soutint son amie contre elle. Dès que les yeux mordorés de Gemma rencontrèrent les siens, elle lui sourit.

-ça va aller, Gem... On est ensemble, maintenant.

La brune lui rendit son sourire, sa main se refermant sur celle de Kayleen. Elle prit en elle l'étrange regard mi vert mi mauve, ce regard qui la contemplait avec crainte et affection. Avant que le noir ne l'enferme.

Ouvrant les yeux prudemment, Gemma reconnu avec peine l'infirmerie. Elle n'y était pratiquement jamais venue. A ses cotés, endormie, une main dans la sienne, se tenait Kayleen. Elle semblait épuisée, comme si elle avait passé des jours entiers à la veiller. La brune se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. La douleur avait disparu et son épaule et du reste de son corps. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et elle referma sa main un peu plus fort sur celle de son amie, qui s'éveilla aussitôt.

-Gem... !

La blonde se jeta presque sur son amie, l'enlaçant avec force.

-Oh, Gem, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre...

-Moi ? Mourir ? Tu ne prendrais pas tes rêves pour une réalité, chérie ?

Kayleen eu un rire sincère, mais dans lequel perçait tout son soulagement. Sa soeur d'âme allait bien... Elle ne perdrait plus personne.

-KAY !

La douleur se rependit dans le corps de Gemma avait presqu'autant de violence que dans celui de Kayleen. La créature, un démon d'une puissance à laquelle elles n'avaient jamais fait face, laissa glisser la blonde bas de sa griffe. La jeune fille retomba sur le sol sans pouvoir amortir le choc, un trou béant dans le dos et le ventre. Abandonnant son combat instantanément, Gemma fut auprès de son amie en quelques secondes, prête à la défendre de son corps. La douleur de sa Parabatai était la sienne, battant au rythme de son coeur affolé. La rune d'amitié lui brulait le dos et elle sentait ses forces être drainée, bien que cela ne la dérange pas. D'autres chasseurs d'ombres, qu'elles accompagnaient, surgirent autour d'elles pour distraire la créature le temps que Gemma s'occupe de sa soeur d'âme.

-Kay ? Shy... shy, s'il te plait répond moi...

Dans un moment de panique, Gemma utilisa ce surnom qui avait suivit Kayleen pendant des années. Elles ne s'en servaient plus jamais, sauf dans ce genre de moment ou la peur était plus forte que le reste. Kayleen ne bougea même pas à l'appel. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Le venin démoniaque paralysait son corps de douleur, l'empêchant même de porter ses mains à la plaie pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler. Gemma la prit contre elle, comme son amie l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. L'étendue des dégâts fit peur à la brune.

-Shy... Ma soeur... S'il te plait...

-... Gem...ma...

La voix de la blonde était faible, fragile, ramenant Gemma à un moment horrible de leur lien ou la jeune fille lui avait partagé ses souvenirs de Sebastian. Cette fragilité brisa le coeur de la brune. Apposant une rune, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie.

-ça va aller... Tu te souviens ? on est ensemble... ça va aller...

-Gem...

Kayleen n'était pas idiote. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle savait que la blessure était trop grave et que le temps qu'on la conduise à un frère silencieux, ou même le temps qu'un vienne pour elle, il serait trop tard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, aussi profonde que la douleur de la blessure le lui permettait.

-Gemma... Tu sais... que c'est trop tard... Tu sais...

-Shut ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit.

Bornée... Comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'elle. Gemma refusait toujours de voir la pire possibilité dans le cas de Kayleen. Toujours.

-Gem... Merci... Pour tout...

-Shy, je t'interdis d'abandonner !

Mais Gemma sentait bien sa rune changer, dans son dos. Tout comme elle sentait le coeur de son amie ralentir sous ses doigts. La brune n'était pas de ces gens qui pleure facilement, mais les larmes virent seules. Alors c'était tout ? 7 ans ? 7 années de bonheur pour une vie entière enfermée dans la solitude ? La mort ne devait pas les séparer maintenant... c'était trop tôt... Il y avait encore trop a faire... Trop a vivre...

Entre ses bras, le corps de Kayleen se détendit. La tension de la douleur disparut. Mais pas pour Gemma. La brune sentit son coeur se serrer, la rune d'amitié embrasant son dos avec violence.

-Kay... Kay, je t'en supplie... Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser...

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage désormais immobile de la blonde. Gemma l'attira contre elle, la berçant comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Jamais elle n'avait souffert ainsi. La perte était quelque chose à laquelle elle était étrangère, trop bien formatée à ce que les gens meurent autour d'elle. Mais Kayleen... Sa soeur, sa meilleure amie... Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre... C'était impossible... Un cri franchit ses lèvres, évacuant une part de la douleur, mais pas encore assez. Elle refusait de lacher son amie, de la laisser partir, de prononcer les trois mots qui ancrerait son départ dans la réalité. Une main tendre se posa sur son épaule. Magnus... Le sorcier prit sans peine Kayleen. Dans ses bras, elle ressemblait à une poupée... Elle avait toujours eu l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine... Gemma regarda l'homme emporter son amie loin des combats, loin d'elle... Le lien avait disparu... Elle était vide... Une fureur intense prit place dans son coeur, comblant comme elle pouvait la disparition du lien. Gemma se tourna vers la créature qui lui avait ravi sa soeur d'âme et se jeta sur elle avec désespoir. Ce serait une ou l'autre. Ce sera elle, ou la créature. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre... Elle en serait apaisée. Soit elle rejoignait son amie... Soit elle la vengeait. Les deux lui allaient !

Il faisait froid, très froid, pour Idris. La cité et le pays entier était en deuil. On avait perdu quelqu'un des meilleurs chasseurs d'ombres contre un démon supérieur comme il n'en avait jamais existé avant. Il était mort, à présent, mais personne n'avait le coeur à s'en réjouir. Assisse dans un coin de l'infirmerie, Gemma regardait dehors par la fenêtre, le regard vide. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment le temps grisâtre ni les gens qui allait et venait dans les rues. Par dessus ses bandages, elle avait revêtu une robe blanche, brodée de rune rouge. Elle avait vaincu le démon. Quasiment à elle seule, disaient ceux qui l'accompagnaient. C'était une prouesse, pour tous... sauf pour elle. A quel prix avait elle défait ce monstre ? Un qu'elle n'avait jamais été prête à payer depuis que cette petite poupée était entrée dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Une main sur le coeur, la brune retint ses larmes. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré. Elle baissa la tête, se détournant des rues pleine de vie. Une main se posa dans son dos, couvrant sa rune.

-ça va aller ?

Gemma se tourna vers Isabelle, lentement, lui faisant retirer sa main.

-Non...

Pas besoin de dire plus. Tout le monde savait à quel point Gemma se sentait vide en ce moment. Sa rune était devenue blanche, ne laissant plus que le contour. Et elle supportait difficilement qu'on la touche à cet endroit. C'était comme si on prenait la place de son amie, comme si on cherchait à la remplacer... La brune reporta son regard sur l'extérieur. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle y aille... Isabelle la laissa passer, sachant fort bien qu'elle refuserait toute aide.

La cérémonie était toujours la même, pour tout le monde, mais elle eu l'air différente pour Gemma. On ne parlait plus d'une quelconque connaissance, d'une autre cousine éloignée, d'une autre Nephilim dont elle avait a peine entendu parler... On parlait de sa soeur d'arme, de sa Parabatai. Kayleen ressemblait plus que jamais à une poupée, allongée sur ce qui semblait être un bucher à la brune. Immobile, pâle... quelqu'un avait libérer ses cheveux blonds. Sans demander l'avis de personne, Gemma s'approcha de son amie et lui prit la main. Elle traça la croix inversée du bout des doigts, cette croix qui avait été un jour sa honte et qui était devenue sa fierté. Coup cruel porté au coeur de la brune... Son amie n'avait jamais connu un amour sincère qui aurait pu lui faire oublier Sebastian. Une larme perla.

-Attend moi, d'accord ? murmura-t-elle en caressant la chevelure de son amie. Ensemble jusqu'au bout... Alors avant de rejoindre les anges... attend moi...

Elle décrocha le collier qu'on avait passer au cou de la jeune fille et le mit au sien. Ainsi, longue ou courte, son amie serait toujours avec elle pour le reste de sa vie. Quelqu'un la fit reculer et elle du se retenir pour ne pas tuer l'homme qui embrassa le bucher. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son amie... Juste... La rendre fière.

-Ave Atque Vale, Kayleen... Attend moi pour la suite du chemin...


End file.
